


An Introduction

by HandShark



Series: "My King" [1]
Category: Sjips - Fandom, Yogscast
Genre: M/M, Medieval AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 19:50:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandShark/pseuds/HandShark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lone Knight has made a mess of the local village in the Kingdom of Crappington and Prince Sjin has ordered him to  stand trial. As he expected to dish out some sort of punishment he didn’t entail to get infatuated with the voice of the Stanger instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Introduction

The hall was grand; as grand as they said it would be. Embroidered banners detailed the large marble pillars as stained glass filled almost every window, and the immense attention to every chiseled stone piece would leave you breathless. Yet down the long earthly autumns carpet that stretches the length of the corridor was a grimy armored man that stood out of place.

The Princeling watched this strange man remove his helmet in regards as he took a knee. There he caught a glimpse before his head was bowed that caused his brow to arch. This man before him seemed to have the fair completion that you’d see on a house maiden. If it weren’t for the blackened hair one could hardly tell under all that soot and dirt. Even so it was queer to see on a person who seemed to be out in the sun for extended amounts of time. 

He was well mannered as well as respectful for someone who was forced to come to the King’s room against his will. It was eerie how he looked to be so accepting. It just gave more reason to keep a watchful eye on the odd man. Appearances are deceiving; with the position the royal was in, this couldn’t be taken lightly. 

“Do you know why I’ve ordered you here today?” He spoke with pronouncement as he sat in his father’s thrown. Flush to the masterfully crafted wood as if waiting for a response that would never come as he continued. 

“You have made quite the ruckus in our nearby village. Not only making an unsightly mess of the place but almost had a man killed. What do you have to say for yourself?” This time he was slightly more persistent, showing more authority in his voice as to deliberately get the point across.

The Prince was aware of the proceedings of this man. Meer body passing through a village of contemptible people, ruled by vile manners and caught in a fire he was not meant to tame. In all of his wisdom in running the thrown he always had to test the figures that came through. Not all nobles were noble and not peasants were poor. It was irksome but he had his position, he wasn’t next in line for nothing.

Silence soon crept over the hall as not a word was spoken. Rather offhand to keep a Prince waiting like that, that and vexatious as this was already trailing his patience. Furthermore as his limit was about to be reached the voiceless man finally spoke. 

“I have nothing to say for all that I had done was obligated of me.” This was surprise to hear… Not that hearing such a thing from a man of duty wasn’t normal but the sound that came from him left the Prince bewildered, in disbelief. 

Such a voice that came from him; his dialect, his accent, the tone that was given off as he explained himself was so foreign. It was light; soft yet strong, completely different from the norm the Prince was use to even with dignities whose words much different a language from his own. It nearly raised him from the thrown as it enveloped his curiosity. 

Quickly he regained composure. “Be that as it may, you have not one regret for your actions this day nor the harm you’ve caused others?” Questioning once more, trying to pose in his authority ever advancing the evaluation of this person before letting thoughts mindlessly flutter from the subject at hand. 

“I have not one dear Prince,” struggled in answering at first yet eased to routine that fixated him as one that held true to his actions. The Prince was even more so intrigued by the voice again. It had been a long while since he bore witness to anything that seemed the slightest dissimilar to his accustomed company. 

Even though he was sinking into divergent intentions the Prince held up the act. However much more attentive now than he had been before. Stroking his beard in the process then sitting more to the front of the chair as if captivated by a show; it made the next bit more fun to do.

“It seems the citizens feel the same way. Though I can’t approve of a few details, it has been a problem baring that village for quite sometime. It was about time a Knight rose up and took action.” He bore a smile that hadn’t been there in quite some time; at least not as genuine a one. 

“However… you did mange to destroy a few businesses in the process of this, that has made it a hell for the people to regain their losses. It’s something I can’t quite afford to have you walk away from.” Now the Prince hopped up from his seat and took a few strides down the stairs towards the peculiar man with his hands tucked away behind his back. 

“So how do you purpose to repay me for cleaning up your mess?” He tried to hide the smile that was forming on his lips. If it weren’t for his facial hair he would have fit in hiding it. Yet as soon as the atmosphere was full of life it was drained in an instant. Finally getting a better look at the man before him that only brought concern to his eyes.

” ’Serve every man as best you may’, as I have nothing to offer, no land, no money, and hardly a name but I offer my service to you, as a Knight would to every man as my oath I did take. I hope that my service to you will repay for the actions I have made.” He spoke unfaltering in his words even though it looked as if he was about to tumble to the floor.

It seemed more like he had been in a battle today rather then fighting off meaningless men who’s worth was only placed in the soulless actions of greed then selflessness. Where was he before this and what caused him to look so beaten? 

The Prince struggled with this. Never had he been too considerate of a complete stranger. The human part of him getting the betterment of his ruling dictation that he shouldn’t allow, not without allowing that fairness to everyone. 

Finally he took a deep breath and tried to ignore the concern to proceed with his decision. “Then it is settled. I, Prince Sjin Pavel of Crappington, Decree that this Knight —.” He had to break, as he hadn’t gotten the name of the downtrodden Knight. Amongst the confusion racking in his head about this stranger it slipped and left him in mid decree. 

How embarrassing…

“Sir Sips, Knight Sips of Candale, Prince Sjin.” He offered up his identity as it seemed the Ruler’s steps were out of place today and none to make him feel foolish in his presence. 

“Ahem…Yes, Knight Sips of Candale, you shall serve in duty for this kingdom till this debt is repaid to the people. “ He regained a smile to cover such contrite for not having the name of this man. 

But wait… Did he just say Sjin (Shin)?

“…Could you say that once more?” Prince asked again not sure if he heard that right.

“Sir Sips, Knight of Candale?” He repeated.

“No, no. Say my name once again.”

“Prince Sj-in,” hesitantly unsure what the Prince was going on about.

“Did I say something wrong?” the knight asked.

Not a single person has ever said his name so strangely. It was like it was a whole new name and he couldn’t help but smile, chuckling at it. This bizarre man just keeps adding on to his list of things that he finds intriguing about him (that, so far, is everything).

“No, not at all, Sir Sips. I rather enjoy the way you say my name.” He looked to the man in approval, meeting his fetching grey eyes for the first time. 

The Knight returned the gesture with irregular smile proportioned more to one side of his face then the other. Such confidence in a simple expression made the Prince wonder if he was making the right decision, yet even if so, he was too caught up with him to care. 

“Now, since business is out of the way how about I have my men come and clean you off. You looked ravished and in need of some mending.” Sjin motioned for him to rise, but as soon as the Knight did his strength finally gave way and he went crashing back down.

His heart sank..

Immediately the Prince dropped to the Knights aid. “Sir Sips! Sir Sips are you alright?” He called to him as he elevated his head, searching his body for any signs of open wounds. 

The Knight simply looked to the Prince, those once captivating grey spectacles started to fade along with his health; only to offer the same sketchy smile once again, while bracing against the arms of the Prince’.

Then it went dark.


End file.
